The book that one Gwen's heart
by doc boy
Summary: For Gwen's twelvth birthday Ben gives her a gift so good, she's not the only one who gains from it...  Please R&R...  Thank you...


The book that one Gwen's heart

I do not own Ben 10

For most people November 12th is just another ordinary day. But for Ben Tennyson its not. Ben has a cousin known as Gwen and that day happens to be her birthday. (In this story they don't share the same one) this year she will be turning twelve and he's gonna meet with her at Mr. Smoothie's on the 13th for her birthday. She'll meet with her friends on the 12th so he'll meet with her the day after to make things easier. Besides he wanted to meet her in private… Ben was going back in forth a lot on what he should buy her as a gift but eventually had the perfect idea. He knew that her hero was the retired actor Michael J Fox who got Parkinson's disease at an early age. He also knew that he published three autobiographies so he decided to get her all three as a gift. She would be thrilled. Ben was supposed to meet her at Mr. Smoothie's at 4:00 PM and there was a book store nearby and he had all three books ordered in advance so he went to pick it up before meeting her. While standing in line he was really looking forward to seeing Gwen's reaction. It's hard to believe that two years ago they would constantly fight and now two years since that fateful summer they became the best of friends. Who would have thought such a thing was possible? Not them that's for sure. At least not at first anyway…

"Next" Ben heard a voice say but he didn't really notice it

"Next!" he heard the voice say again a little more sternly this time. It was his turn now in the line to the cashier

"Oh sorry about that" said Ben

"That's okay. Now what can do for you?"

"I'm here for the Michael j fox set of books"

"Oh yes. Here it is" said the cashier and reached for a box under the desk

"It also has three complimentary book marks with Mike's picture and donations info for his Parkinson's research foundation on one side and one of his quotes and signature on the other. Each book mark has a different picture and quote. I hear he's pretty wise so I think this quotes should be quite inspirational for you"

"Perfect. Thank you very much"

"My pleasure" said the clerk and looked at his computer screen and said

"Now it says here you paid twenty dollars in advance and you need to pay another twenty to complete the payment"

"Here" said Ben and gave him a twenty dollar bill

"Thanks a lot" said Ben and picked up a box and it seemed to be reaching his chin

"Hey kid you need a hand with that?" yelled the clerk to Ben who was on his way out

"No its okay I can do it. Thanks"

"Okay. And I forgot to tell you that the box contains an autographed picture of mike as well"

"Great. Thanks again" yelled Ben and walked out of the shop and into an alley. He put the box down and used the Omnitrix to go XLR8, picked up the box and raced to Mr. smoothie which was a few blocks away. He stopped behind the smoothie place and pressed the dial on his chest to turn the watch off

"One instant delivery coming right up" he said and picked up the box. He peaked behind the building and saw Gwen sitting at the table alone and seemed kinda sad. He must be running late. He started to pace towards his sad and lonely cousin

"Hi Gwen" he said happily

"Ben! There you are. What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that. I had to pick up your gift" said Ben and put the box on the table with a grunt

"Whoa. What's that? A bust of one your aliens?'

Ben smiled due to her remark

"Not even close. Open it and see" he said

Gwen unfolded the top of the box and took out the first book. As soon as she saw it she gasped quietly and she stared at the book with a fallen jaw and eyes as big as car headlights

"Ben… you got me Michael J Fox's autobiography…"

"Not just one of them. I got you all three of them" said Ben

Gwen looked deeper into the box and saw the rest of its contents

"Oh my gosh…" said Gwen

"Aren't you happy? I thought you liked Michael J Fox"

Gwen just looked at him and walked towards him. For some reason he thought she was gonna slap him but instead she buried her face into his and put her arms around his neck and he played along. The kiss was both unexpected and indescribably pleasant. For a while he thought he was developing that kind of feeling for her. But apparently she was too. But now he realized he was having those feelings. It was the real deal. Once their lips separated and were mere inches away from each other Gwen peered into her cousin's eyes and said

"Yes but I don't only like you more; I love more. And not more than him but more than anyone else in my life. I love you Ben. I love you so much…" said Gwen happily and put her lips on his and they kissed passionately for another two minutes until their lips separated again and Ben said with just as much happiness

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" he embraced her into a warm loving hug and kissed her hair and then tightened the embrace on her again. They both knew they were meant for each other and were destined to raise a family together many years into the future…

And they lived happily ever after

The end

Note: in real life I'm a big fan of Michael J Fox and this story is dedicated to him. For those of you who would like to donate to his foundation of Parkinson's research please follow this link

.org

Anyway did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
